1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatus for filling bags with dry powdered material and separating foreign matter therefrom prior to or during the filling operation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the filling of bags with powdered materials has presented certain problems in handling and particularly in the prevention of dust hazards and also in the separation of particulate contaminating materials.
In the handling of powdered materials for packaging by bagging it is necessary to avoid the release of dust into the packaging area to protect the workmen aganst unsafe working conditions. This has been accomplished to a limited extent by carrying out the bagging operation in an evacuated bagging chamber which allows the powdered material to fill a bag without being released to the surrounding area. Dust hazard has also been reduced in some cases by providing air circulation in the bagging area and carrying the dust through a suitable filter or dust collector or separator.
The problem of separating particulate foreign matter or clumps of the powdered material from a powder being bagged has presented a substantial problem. Conventionally, this is done in a batch operation prior to bagging the powdered material and is productive of a substantial amount of dust in the working area.
As a result, there has been a substantial need for a simple and efficient system apparatus for filling bags with dry powdered material and separating foreign matter therefrom on a continuous basis while maintaining a substantially dust-free working environment.